Fractured & Shattered
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: For the first years of his life, Isaac Lahey was a normal, happy little boy with a loving family. Yet all that changed the night he witnessed his mother's brutal murder, and nearly lost his life at the age of six. Now growing up in fear of his abusive father, completely bewildered and utterly terrified, Isaac must find the strength needed in order to survive the demons of his past.


**I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do however own the storyline. This is a Rewrite of the story I had originally posted two years ago, so I hope you enjoy it, because this rewrite will be much much darker then it was orginally intended. Get ready to bring out a box of tissues and get ready to cry, because this will be intense. Poor Isaac :(**

 **Bold - Means yelling and or cursing.**

 _underlined Italics means Song Lyrics_ **(Sometimes I like to put in lyrics to a song that inspires me or fits in with the character and or the situation)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Silence Is My Only Comfort**

 **Isaac's POV:**

I drew in a deep shaky breath, as I slowly made my way to the front door, and placed my hand on the cool doorknob. I drew in another breath, and prepared to once again face another night of torment. With my hand slightly shaking, I slowly opened the door, and quietly made my way in the house. I quietly closed the door behind me, and when I didn't hear my dad yelling, I let out a low sigh of relief. " **ISAAC!** " Then suddenly, a shiver of fear ran down my spine, and I realized that I was in a lot of **shit**.

 _I've been cheating myself for too long._  
 _Living as if i was going nowhere,_  
 _And I know it's wrong,_  
 _I've been fighting myself for too long,_  
 _I try, really try to keep my head up high,_  
 _And I know it's wrong,_  
 _And I should really know better,_  
 _But it's been so long;_

I swallowed a lump of fear that was slowly filling up inside my throat, as I saw my dad walking down the hall toward me, with a beer bottle in one hand. I could see his hazel-green eyes staring at me coldly, as he looked at me up and down, obviously noticing some of the bruises and cuts I had on my face. "What happened son?" he asked in a casual and calm voice, which immedialty sent a shiver of fear down my spine. "I-" I started to say, then got cut off. "Did someone hurt you at school?" When I didn't answer, dad asked, "Did you get into a fight?" I shook my head no, then while trying to keep my voice steady and calm said, "It's fine dad, I'll handle it."

Dad laughed, and then patted me on the back hard, causing me to wince in pain. "You'll handle it. Do you want to continue this little chat downstairs son?" he asked, with a slight grin. Fearing the worst, I shook my head in fear. I glanced down quickly at the bottle of bear that dad held in his hand then with quick reflexes, dove out of the way, as he threw the bottle. I watched in fear as I saw the bottle sail across the hallway and hit the living room wall with an ear shattering crash!

 _I know how I feel,_  
 _But I'm afraid to show it,_  
 _Inside it's so real,_  
 _But no one else would know it,_  
 _The whole truth and no lies,_  
 _Cutting deeper, I can hear my soul cry,_  
 _Come on Testify, Come on Testify_

I tried to move out of dad's path, and move down the hallway again but he grabbed me hard by my hair, and pulled me up to my feet, and began dragging me downstairs. **"No!"** I yelled. **"Dad stop!"** I tried to grab ahold of anything I could to stop him from dragging me, but it was no use. he was to strong for me to fight against. Once we were downstairs, my mind flashed back to the day I lost my mom. _Was Dad going to kill me this time?_ It was times like this that I wished that I had never been born, that way, I would've had a different life. A life full of happiness instead of misery, torment, and abuse.

 **Ten Years Earlier...**

 _ **"**_ Mommy! mommy!' six-year-old Isaac cried out as he ran through the door, and held up a shimmering glittering paper. Kathleen Lahey smiled as she she bent down to hug her youngest son. "Hi sweetie, what do you have there?" She asked sweetly. "I got an award for being at school everyday!' the six-year-old announced with happiness, as he flashed his mom a gleeming smile. Just then, the door swung open and fourteen-year-old Camden Lahey walked in. Setting his lacrosse bag down by the door, he then procceded to go up the stairs to his room. "Did you have a good day sweetie?" Kathleen asked her oldest son. Camden shrugged his shoulders. "Same thing everyday mom, what's there to be new about it?" "Cam! look what I got!" Isaac cried, running over to his brother, and showing him the award that he held in his hand. "What's this?" Camden asked, taking the paper from his younger brother and staring at it, with discust. "Issac got an award for perfect attendance at school." Said Kathleen with a smile of joy at her baby boy.

Camden rolled his eyes. "Big deal mom, he's not going to be in first grade forever." Isaac began to cry as he said, "You're not proud of me Cam?" Camden got down to his Isaac's level and stared at him eye to eye. "I am proud of you little brother," He said, as he hugged Isaac. Just then, there came crshes and banging from from the back doorway. Kathleen's gleeming smile, now had faded to a look of pure terror. "Cam, take your brother upstairs," She ordered. "Now!" Camden grabbed ahold of Isaac's hand, although Isaac struggled against the strength of his older brother and tried to reach out for his mother.

"Mommy! What's happening? What's wrong?" He asked in a voice full of connfussion and terror at the same time. "Isaac, listen to me baby," Kathleen said, trying to keep her voice calm so she wouldn't scare him any further then he already was. "Whatever happens, you stay upstairs with your brother, and you listen to whatever Cam says to okay?" Isaac nodded, then began to cry as Camden dragged him up the stairs into his bedroom at the farthest end of the long hallway. Camden closed the door, and locked it as tightly as he could, while Isaac crawled under the bed in terror, with his hands over her ears because of all the crashing and the banging that was now happening within the house.

"Cam, what's happening?" He asked, as tears filled up in his hazel-green eyes. Camden shook his head. "Never mind about that," he said, pulling Issac out from under the bed and holding him. "Let's think about something else." he suggested, trying to get his little brother's mind off of what was happening in the house. "Like what?" Isaac asked, now focusing his attention on his older brother. The boys both flinched as they heard a glass vase shatter against the kitchen wall, and Isaac began to cry.

Camden gently shook him to stop him from crying. "Hey, Izzy, look at me," he said using his mom's nickname for Isaac that she used to call him when he was a baby. "Shh, it's okay," he said, trying to keep his little brother calm. "Everything's alright. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Isaac sniffled, and whiped away a tear that had escaped from his eye. "Promise?" he asked innocently, holding up his pinkie finger. Camden smiled at his little brother, and the two of them locked their pinkies. "Promise." He said, hugging Isaac tightly. "I'm always going to be here for you buddy, I'm not gonna let anyone ever hurt you." Suddenly, a loud crash shook the house, which caused Isaac to scream and start crying again. "Where's mommy?!" he cried out sobbing.

"I want mommy!" Isaac cried out, as Camden tried once again to calm Isaac down again, the boys then heard their father's drunk voice rang out through the house, and they could hear their mother screaming. " **WHERE IS HE DAMMIT!** " their father yelled, which caused Isaac's body to shake with fear, as Camden held him close. "Leave him alone Greg!" Kathleen yelled back. "Your not going to keep hurting our son. Leave Issac out of this." Another crash shook the house, and Isaac finally couldn't stand it anymore. He squirmed out of his older brother's grip, thrust open the door and ran down the hallway, despite Camden yelling at him to stop and to stay put, Isaac didn't care, all he cared about was that he wanted to help his mother.

 _I've been lying to myself for too long,_  
 _Silence... was my only comfort_

 _And I know it's wrong,_  
 _But I can't change the weather,_  
 _It's been too long;_

As he enterd the kitchen, he saw broken glass, and blood all across the hallway and his body began shaking in fear. It was then that he noticed with a gasp of fright, his druken father holding up a hammer above his mother's head. Kathleen was on her hands and knees, sobbing and begging him to stop. "Leave her alone!" Isaac cried out. Greg Lahey turned around slowly, and laughed as he saw his youngest son. "There you are ya little peace of _**shit.**_ " He said with a grin, as he began to now advance on Issac. Kathleen struggled to get to her feet, as she ran over to him, and grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him from swinging the hammer down on Isaac.

 _I know how I feel,_  
 _But I'm afraid to show it,_  
 _Inside it's so real,_  
 _But no one else would know it,_  
 _The whole truth and no lies,_  
 _Cutting deeper, I can hear my soul cry,_  
 _Come on Testify, Come on Testify_

That just made him even more furious then he already was. **"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** He yelled, as he smacked her away, causing her to fall to the glass littered floor. "Isaac, run baby." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Go find your brother okay? Go and find Cam." Isaac didn't move, he was too scared seeing his father behavior. Isaac watched in absolute fear as his father pulled out a hand gun from the back pocket of his jeans, and cocked it ready to shoot, while still holding onto the hammer with the other hand. Kathleen winced in pain from the broken glass as she tried to move **.**

 **"Greg no!"** She cried out horrified, as she saw her husband aiming the gun toward their son. **"Don't do this!" "Shut the hell up!"** He yelled as his boots made a crunching sound on the floor and slapped her hard across the face. Frozen in absolute terror, Isaac couldn't move. He then heard his mother let out a scream of, **"NO!"** followed by a loud ear shattering poping sound, and a blast of pain coursing through his body like fire. The young boy fell to the floor of the hallway and realized that he was bleeding from his chest. He heard his father let out a drunken laugh, and his mother crying out, **"YOU SICK BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHOT OUR SON! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"**

While struggling for his life, and struggling to breathe, Isaac managed to crawl to his feet, and slumped against the wall holding his chest. "Mommy..." He choked out in a weakened voice. "Help...Me..." **"YOUR STILL ALIVE?!"** He heard his father roar out in anger as he put the handgun back in his back pocket and began swinging the hammer again. "This will get ya." He said with a fury of anger. "NO! Kathleen shouted, as she struggled to get to her feet. When she finally did so, she ran over to him, and grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him from swinging the hammer down on her poor wounded son. "You've done enough Greg." She said trying to calm him down. "Enough is enough." Greg let out a laugh. **"It Ain't over, till I say it is!"** He shouted. The next thing that Isaac saw, would traumatize him for the rest of his life.

He heard his mother scream out one last time in terror, and saw the hammer swing down. There was a loud crunch, and Kathleen's body hit the floor hard. Issac's breathing came out now in short sharp gasps of fear. He couldn't breathe. His heart was speading so fast, he felt like it would leap out of his chest. He looked up at his father, and saw as he kept swinging the hammer down his mother's head bludgeoning and bashing her head in, and pools of blood now began to form underneath her motionless body. When He finally stopped, Greg let the hammer fall from his hand, and it landed in the pool of blood next to Kathleen's dead body.

 _To the friends that I've lost on the way,_  
 _To the friends I've been pushing away,_  
 _You could say that I've made it,_  
 _But I'm Jaded_  
 _And inside I'm falling;_

Greg Then turned to face Isaac, who was now trying his best to cling to life. His hazel-green eyes stared coldy at him from behind his round glasses, as he said in an emotionless tone, "You did this. Because of you hiding like a coward, your mother's dead. and it's all your fault." Isaac gasped in fear, and began hyperventalating. His breathing was getting worse, and he was begining to feel like he was going to suffocate. "You killed your mother Issac." Was the last thing the poor boy saw before everything around him turned dark, and a round of sirens was all he heard.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Isaac's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, once the beating was over, and once again found myself locked up in the damn freezer chest. I shivered from the cold, and thought about what to do next. _Maybe I should just stay in here,_ I thought sadly. _It's better then living with the abuse and torment day in and day out, and wondering if today's gonna be the day I die or not. Maybe it's time I joined mom and Cam in Heaven._ I closed my eyes, and just when I began to drift off to sleep for the rest of my life, the freezer door opened, and another shiver of fear ran down my spine. _Again dad?_ I thought now a feeling of terror flowing through me. _What more could you possibly do to me?_ I thought as a tear ran down my cheek.

 _I've been fighting,_  
 _Myself for too long,_  
 _And Ive been hating,_  
 _Myself for too long._

* * *

 **To Be Continued... Wow! That was the most intense chapter I have ever done with any story since I've been writing. I hoe you all enjoyed and please revew! The Song Lyrics within the story is called Testify by a singer named Amy Studt. I really like the song, and really think it fits well with Isaac's character. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of it so far. **


End file.
